


a rose bush on your skin

by melabsinthium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, UshiKitaWeek_2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melabsinthium/pseuds/melabsinthium
Summary: Wakatoshi is a king, he has duties towards his country and people. But sometimes these duties mix with pleasure, and he doesn't want it to change.orthe one where Shinsuke and Wakatoshi are both kings but find their way to be together, even if it's only two times per year
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	a rose bush on your skin

Wakatoshi was still in the middle of the afternoon council when the door of the throne room opened. The men sitting around the rectangular table fell silent, staring at the intruder. Without sparing them a second glance, the servant who entered strode toward Wakatoshi.

“Your highness,” he said in his ear with a small bow, “your guest just entered the lower town.”

Wakatoshi’s breath hitched, his heartbeat quickened. He clenched his jaw to keep his expression neutral. “Very well,” he calmly rose from his seat at the head of the table. “That would be enough for the day,” he said to his councillors. “You may go”. He ignored the displeaseased murmur spreading around as he left the room from the small door behind the throne dais. 

Wakatoshi found himself rushing through the deserted hallways, his steps echoing on the white marble floor at the same rhythm of his heartbeat. He should have slowed down but couldn’t bring himself to. 

In the courtyard, the servants were neatly lined, ready to welcome their guests. The late afternoon sun was scorching, even through the briny sea breeze, it painted the white walls of the castle wall with a soft golden glow. 

Wakatoshi fixed his eyes on the courtyard's archway and waited. A seagull cried in the distance. Minutes felt like hours. 

Six knights appeared, and Wakatoshi felt his breath stopping. Ahead of them, on a majestic white horse — a wedding gift from Wakatoshi himself — the Inarizaki king approached. 

Wakatoshi could hear the sound of the knights reaching the center of the courtyard, of his servants welcoming them and taking the rains from their hands as they dismounted, but it all came distant to his ears. 

The king was all Wakatoshi could see. His white hair shone in the sunlight as he gracefully walked towards him. 

Wakatoshi took a step forward and stretched his arm, “Shinsuke,” he greeted him, voice no more than a whisper. 

Shinsuke shook his hand with an open smile that crinkled the corner of his hazel brown eyes. “Wakatoshi,” his voice was smooth, and the way he said his name lightened his chest. 

Wakatoshi held his hand longer than it was appropriate, but Shinsuke didn’t seem to mind. His thumb caressed Wakatoshi's inner wrist, sending sparks all along his arm. 

Wakatoshi took a step backwards and cleared his throat, “I hope the journey was good.”

“It was.”

“And how’s the Queen?”

“I’m afraid she couldn’t make it,” Shinsuke averted his gaze for the briefest moment. “She’s expecting.”

Wakatoshi felt dizzy, the tip of his fingers was cold all of a sudden. Nevertheless, he forced a smile. “I guess congratulations are in order, then,” he tried to sound joyous, but his voice came out tight. He cleared his throat again. “I’ll make sure to have a gift prepared for her when you leave.”

Shinsuke smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m sure she’ll love it.”

“Now, please, go rest. Your rooms are ready. I’ll see you at dinner.”

Shinsuke thanked him, and followed a servant inside, his knights trailing behind them. Ushijima waited for him to leave, watching the shadows projected on the walls by the setting sun, before going back inside. 

-

Wakatoshi was sure the food was delicious, but he couldn’t taste it. 

His eyes kept lingering on Shinsuke beside him, to the graceful way his lithe fingers circled the wine cup, to his lips wrapping around the fork, to the small smile he wore while talking to one of his knights beside him. 

He waited for the right time to leave. It was customary for the king to leave first, so that the knights could enjoy their night without embarrassing themselves in front of the king, but he couldn’t leave too soon, it would be a discourtesy to the guest. 

A new round of drinks was served, and Wakatoshi toasted to Shinsuke’s son. The words hurt in his throat, but he didn’t let it show. He waited a bit more, then rose from his seat and left the room. Only when he was alone in the dark hallways, he relaxed the muscles on his face, sore for the stern expression he had forced on them for the whole evening. 

He reached his rooms and, in the flickering light of the candles, sat at his desk, fiddling with the records of that day's meeting in a feeble attempt at keeping himself busy. 

A soft knock on his door interrupted him. He took a deep breath and walked the short distance to it. He rested his forehead on the lukewarm wood. 

“Yes?” he asked, hoping his voice was steadier than he felt it in his throat.

“It’s me,” Shunsuke’s hushed voice came from the other side.

Wakatoshi opened the door and pulled him in. He heedlessly pressed Shinsuke against the door and kissed him, raw and eager. Shinsuke opened his mouth to let his tongue sink in, hands grabbing at his shirt. 

“I thought you wouldn’t come,” Wakatoshi rasped, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Shinsuke’s head. He smelled like rose petals and sage leaves, the essences he had his servant prepare for his bath. 

Shinsuke smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, he leaned his head back to kiss him again, this time slower, softer. “I’d never miss it,” he said on Wakatoshi’s lips. 

Wakatoshi held him close, he fitted perfectly in his arms. “You’re having a son”.

“My marriage didn’t change anything.”

“This is different.”

“I know,” Shinsuke said, voice low. “But I don’t want us to change.”

Wakatoshi kissed him again, holding his face between his hands. “I just— I wasn’t expecting this.”

“I did what I had to.”

“I know. I’m not mad”

The deep frown around Shinsuke’s eyes softened, a timid smile appeared on his lips. “I’m glad.”

Shinsuke disentangled himself from Wakatoshi’s hold and took his hand. He moved towards the bed and sat on the bottom of it, drawing Wakatoshi between his legs. He traced Wakatoshi’s jawline with the tip of his fingers and lifted his head to be kissed again. Wakatoshi gladly complied. 

Wakatoshi pushed him to the mattress as his kisses grew more urgent, he drank the soft sighs escaping Shinsuke’s lips. Shinsuke squeezed his arm and pulled himself closer to meet him halfway. He sucked Wakatoshi’s lower lip and gently bit it. 

Wakatoshi slid his hand on Shinsuke’s hip, rousing his shirt. His skin burned under his touch, and a satisfied sigh escaped his lips. Wakatoshi felt the urge to kiss him again. He removed the shirt and tossed it aside. Shinsuke’s skin was fair in the dim light of the room, so different from his own, darkened and hardened by the air of the sea and the burning sun. 

He left a trail of kisses along his neck, sliding down along his chest and brushed his lips against a nipple, making Shinsuke moan, but didn’t stop there. He kept going down, following the trail of soft white hair on Shinsuke’s lower abdomen. 

Shinsuke unfastened his trousers, and Wakatoshi removed them with a swift motion, and let them fall unceremoniously on the floor. 

“Please,” Shinsuke whined, writhing and twisting on the bed. He had his mouth open and his half-lidded eyes never left Wakatoshi’s figure above him. His hitching breath filled the room, and his cock looked painfully hard between his legs. 

Wakatoshi crouched between his legs. Shinsuke released a sigh of relief, but it turned in a disappointed moan when Wakatoshi started to leave wet kisses and soft bites on his inner thigh. He proceeded along his skin, on the back of knees and down his calf, until he reached that sensible spot on Shinsuke’s ankle he had discovered years ago. 

“Please,” Shinsuke said again in a quivering breath. 

Wakatoshi adjusted his own aching cock inside his trouser and sighed on the humid skin at the contact, but he could wait. Right now, he needed to feel Shinsuke solid and close. He needed to know that even when everything around them was changing, they would still be what they had always been. 

Wakatoshi passed to the other leg and started climbing back up, covering it with the same attention. He reached Shinsuke’s groin and finally took him in his mouth. Shinsuke gave a guttural noise mixed with a sigh that went directly to Wakatoshi’s erection. 

He traced the veins with the tip of his tongue, feeling him pulsing and throbbing inside his mouth. Over him, he could hear Shinsuke’s hitching breaths and the soft moans escaping his mouth. Shinsuke’s hand tangled in his hair, Wakatoshi didn’t know if he wanted him closer or wanted to take him away, but replied sucking him harder. Shinsuke arched against the bed, planting his heels on the mattress.

“In my pocket,” Shinsuke said between ragged breaths. 

Wakatoshi quirked an eyebrow, but reached the trouser he had tossed aside before. In the pocket hung to them he found a bottle of oil. The moment he opened, he was thrown back in time. 

It smelled like the first time they met. 

It had been the first time Wakatoshi’s father had let him accompany him on an official visit, but he wasn't allowed in the meeting between him and Shinsuke’s father. He had decided and he found himself exploring the castle inner corners. At some point, he found himself in the garden, and there, surrounded by bushes of pink, purple al lavender roses, He saw Shinsuke for the first time. 

Shinsuke didn’t notice him, focused on the bushes, studying and watering them. His white hair shone in the May sunlight. The smell of roses was sweet and heady even in the open air. Wakatoshi had stood there, unable to make a sound, until Shinsuke raised his head and saw him. Shinsuke had smiled at him, and Wakatoshi, at the age of fifteen, understood what the minstrel song talked about 

It smelled like their first time, so many years ago, in Shinsuke’s bedroom, long before they were both king. 

The scent and the knowledge Shinsuke had brought that oil with him, made Wakatosh’s chest lit up. He moved to kiss Shinsuke, unable to express in words what he was feeling. The smile Shinsuke gave him, made it clear he understood. Wakatoshi’s hand trembled a bit when he opened the bottle and let the liquid fall to the palm of his hand. 

Wakatoshi massaged Shinsuke’s entrance with two fingers. It was softer than he thought when he entered him, feeling him clenching around him and making him moan at the thought of being buried inside him. Shinsuke moaned and arched on the bed. “I already did it a bit in the bath,” he said with a ragged voice. “Couldn’t wait.”

Wakatoshi sighed at the image forming in his head, as he rested his forehead on Shinsuke's neck, his teeth nibbling at the soft skin. He stopped before he could leave any marks. 

“Next time,” he said between heavy breaths. “Next time, let me see.”

Wakatoshi could hear Shinsuke smile. “But you feel so much better,” he said, moving back against his hand. 

Wakatoshi changed the angle of his wrist, to hit the spot that made Shinsuke turn his head to the side and bite at the pillow to hide his moans. Shinsuke’s fair skin was reddening, and he couldn’t get enough of that sight. 

Shinsuke arched his back, mouth open in a silent scream. “Stop,” he rasped. “Stop.” 

Wakatoshi let him slide out of his mouth and reached him. “Are you okay?”

Shinsuke nodded, and kissed his cheekbone. “I don’t want to come with your fingers.”

Wakatoshi stood and got rid of his clothes, noticing the hungry eyes with which Shinsuke took him in and looked at his cock, red and already leaking just from what he’d done until that moment.

He lined himself with Shinsuke, and gently sunk into him. Even after the preparation, he was still tight. It was a burning warmth, he could feel Shinsuke’s body tense under him and he stopped. 

“Don’t,” Shinsuke pleaded. “I want to feel the burn when I ride back home.”

Wakatoshi groaned, he had to close his eyes. If he looked at him it would all end far too soon. He started moving, pounding inside him earnestly, in his mind only Shinsuke’s skin, his scent, his moans that filled the room as he moved his arms back to grab at the carved headboard of the bed. It would all end too soon, but he couldn’t stop, not with the pleasure coming in waves, until it was too much and he felt like drowning. 

Wakatoshi kept on moving, the muscle of his thighs were screaming but it didn’t matter. He brought a hand to Shinsuke dick and moved it at the same time of his own thrust, until Shinsuke was arching against the bed in a lean curve, mouth opened in a silent scream as he spilled on his stomach. 

He fell on top of Shinsuke, resting his head on Shinsuke’s angular shoulder. 

“I wanted it to last longer, but you make it so hard,” he murmured, trying to catch his breath.

Shinsuke laughed, a gentle sound starting from his chest and shaking his shoulder. “Who says I’m done with you?”

Wakatoshi bit his shoulder, careful not to leave any marks. He had loved marking him, making sure his body had the marks of the few nights they could spend together. But that was before he got married.

“You can, if you want,” Shinsuke said, passing his fingers through his hair.

“What about the Queen?” he alway called her the Queen, uncomfortable with the word wife. 

“She knows”

Wakatoshi propped up on his elbow, eyes wide open. “She knows about us?” 

Shinsuke nodded. “I found out she’s— She’s like me. And you know how these things go,” arranged marriages, he left out. 

Wakatoshi took a moment, then attacked Kita’s body once again with a new mission in mind. Leaving as many marks as he possibly could on his body.

-

The meeting was finally drawing to a close, Wakatoshi was about to sign the papers when one of his advisors spoke. 

“Your highness, wouldn’t it be more convenient if the agreement lasted for a year?”

He was a young man with a bowl cut, who had taken his father’s place at the table when the man had fallen ill. The rest of the councillors eyed him warily, no one ever dared to ask these kinds of questions to the king, especially when it came to the Inarizaki kingdom, with whom they had an alliance for centuries. 

Wakatoshi looked at him with curiosity, but it was Shinsuke who spoke.

“It’s the best course of action for the both of us,” he said, face imperturbable eyes fixed on Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi listened as he explained how crops and salt, the things they respectively commerced, were unreliable material, both depending too much on the summer weather. “Meeting every six months is the only way to assure we have enough to survive the winter,” he concluded.

Wakatoshi nodded, nonchalantly watching the paper between his hands. “Any other questions on this matter?” he asked, tasing his head and passing his eyes on each of the faces sitting around the table. He found only silence. “Very well,” he said and signed the treaty. 

-

In the courtyard, Wakatoshi handed him a small box. “For the Queen,” he said. “An homage by one of our best goldsmith.” Shinsuke thanked him and put it on his horse, ready to leave. His knights were already on their horses, waiting for their king. 

Shinsuke reached him again. He offered him his hand, and Wakatoshi took it. 

“I’ll see you after summer,” Wakatoshi said, without letting his hand go. The words were heavy with meaning in his mouth.

“In six months,” Shinsuke replied, brushing the back of his hand with his thumb.

Wakatoshi stood there, watching the horses disappear from his sight, ignoring the void opening his stomach. It happened every time he sent him off, but he wouldn’t forego the chance to have him in his line of sight only a few moments more. 

The red marks Shinsuke had left on his shoulder bone were still warm. 


End file.
